Things Left Unsaid Kill Us In The End
by McBones2
Summary: They say when you die you see your life flash before your eyes. But Bart Bass saw all the things he should have done flash before his eyes. Set in 2x10 and in the future


_AN: So I just wrote this in like a day and it just kind of came out. I loved Inception and the conversation between the father and son. In my opinion I don't think that Bart was all bad, I think he just couldn't show Chuck how much he loved him. So I hope you like this and if you haven't seen Inception go see it! _

"_Disappoint…"_

"_I know dad you're disappointed I couldn't be you."_

"_No, no, no…Disappointed you tried."_

_Inception_

There was one thing many people didn't know about Bart Bass. And that was that he hated himself. There was only one person in the world he hated almost as much as himself. And that was the mother of his son. The subject of Chuck's mother had not been broached for many years now, for which Bart was glad. But tonight Dan Humphrey ended that streak.

He sat in the living room alone which wasn't a foreign occurrence. The fire roared behind him and was the only sound that he could hear until he felt a presence behind him.

"Sir this was left at the concierge for you." Bart took the stack of papers from the man and waited till he left the room to open the envelope that rested on top of the papers.

It read: _I'm so sorry. You should read this. _And it was from Dan Humphrey.

He set the note down and began to read the first page. And what he read nearly broke his heart, but according to his son he had none. He read the whole page soaking in every word realizing the damage he had done to his son.

_Charlie believed his father held him responsible for his mother's death. If it weren't for Charlie Bernie's beloved wife would still be alive…_

That sentence reverberated in Bart's mind as he thought about what Chuck didn't know; which was the truth. He set the papers down on the couch beside him not able to finish reading or even turn the next page. He knew this would come back to haunt him one day but he didn't think it would have this big of an impact on Chuck.

He thought back on the night him and Evelyn had agreed to go their separate ways.

"_Remember to stick to the story Bart. We have a deal right?" Evelyn asked as she sat across from him in his living room, watching little Charles squirm in Bart's lap._

"_Why does it always have to be a deal?"_

"_Because we make it one." Evelyn whispered softly as she watched Bart lower his gaze to his son who had stopped fussing and had closed his eyes and proceeded to sleep. He looked back up at her with pleading eyes._

"_Please stay." _

"_You know I can't" she said looking away from his gaze. _

"_Can't even look at your own son Evelyn?" _

"_It's not like that." She said trying to defend herself but knew it would do her no good. _

"_Then get out. Now." He said firmly. He was done with her. He couldn't believe that she was just leaving and leaving their child for him to look after alone. He looked down at the baby he held in his hands and couldn't help but feel anger towards him. He looked up to see Evelyn coming over towards him and she took a seat next to him on the couch._

_She leaned over and gave Chuck a kiss on his forehead and she smoothed out his thin dark hair. She smiled as he curled closer to his father, still sleeping. It was one of the few times she had touched him, that was how she wanted it. She leaned back up to see Bart just staring at her with an unreadable look on his face._

_She brought her hand up to his cheek and he couldn't help but close his eyes and relish in her touch. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes trying to stop her tears from falling. _

"_I love you Bart Bass." She whispered and closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly. She was surprised when he kissed her back and loved the feel of the familiar fire that roared between them. But he suddenly pulled back and looked at her with his eyes filled with tears. _

"_I hate you." He said hoarsely. And that's when Evelyn let her tears fall. Her lip trembled as she tried to hold back a sob and shook her head._

"_No, no, no…" She whispered over and over. Bart watched her cry and his anger grew. Why was she crying, he thought, she was doing this to herself._

"_Your one of the coldest people I know. Apart from me of course, but maybe that's why we were so good together, we're the same." Bart whispered fiercely._

"_If you have to hate me, so be it. But do not hate our son." She said as she wiped her tears away and looked into Bart's eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her._

"_He is not your son." He said slowly and knew he had hurt her when she didn't cry but slapped him across the cheek. She got up from the couch and headed right for the door. And two seconds later she was gone._

_Chuck had woken up and was now squirming again in Bart's arms. He got up from the couch in search of the nanny. She was sitting in the kitchen and she more than likely overheard the conversation, but at that point he didn't care. She looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Here take him." He said and handed Chuck off to the nanny. As soon as Chuck left his father's warm embrace he began to wail at the top of his lungs. The nanny tried to calm him as Bart walked away. But he turned back and saw the tears that rolled down Chuck's face and his little arms stretch toward him. He wanted to comfort him but he was hurting and he didn't want to deal with his son right now._

_He clenched his jaw and looked at the nanny._

"_Shut him up." He said dangerously steady. The nanny nodded and he turned around and headed to his office. He picked up a bottle of scotch and poured a glass and then another and another…Until he couldn't see straight. He finally went to sleep with the sound of Chuck's cries still echoing throughout the house. _

Bart was brought out of his reverie when he heard Chuck stalk through the living room. He didn't bother to say hi to Bart but made his way to his bedroom. Bart sighed and decided he should probably go and talk to him. He wanted to clear things up and he didn't want his son to feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault, and in reality never happened. So he got up from the couch and headed to Chuck's room.

He would tell him that he didn't blame him for his mother's death. He would apologize because he had been a terrible father. He would lie to him and tell him that the reason it was so hard for them to connect was because every time he looked at him he saw Chuck's mother. But that wasn't the truth.

The truth was that every time he looked at Chuck he saw more of himself in his son and he hated himself for it. Sometimes when he looked in Chuck's eyes he saw a flash of blue replaced for his brown eyes and it sent chills down Bart's spine.

So he knocked on the door and entered Chuck's room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bart Bass never thought he would die in a car crash. At times he could never imagine when or how his life would end. But now here he was in a crushed limo living the last moments of his life. He knew he was dying.

They say when you die you see your life flash before your eyes. But Bart Bass saw all the things he should have done flash before his eyes. He had just hung up the phone after talking to Chuck.

Chuck… he closed his eyes as he thought about his son. His heart began to ache as he thought about all of the things he should have told him. Should have told him he loved him more. There were so many things.

He was still able to move his hands and he reached for his phone he managed to get it out and scroll to Chuck's name. He moved his thumb to press the call button but fumbled and his phone slid from his hands.

He tried to reach for it but it had slid to far away. Bart's breathing sped up as his second attempt to get his phone was futile. There was some much left to say… But as Bart laid in the limo, the glass cutting into his cheek, he let a single tear fall from his eyes.

"Chuck…" he breathed and closed his eyes and never opened them again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been two years since his father's death and Chuck had healed. But every year on the anniversary of his father's death he always seemed to see his father. Whether it be in a dream or a hallucination, he always came. He didn't know why he kept seeing him, but in truth it was kind of unsettling.

Chuck walked into his apartment at the Empire and set his coat on the counter. He knew Blair was asleep already so he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He downed it quickly and set it on the counter. When he turned around he jumped back at what he saw in the living room and set the glass on the counter flying into the sink where it shattered.

His father was laid out on the couch covered in the exact blanket as he had been covered with in the hospital. Lying in the exact position as he was in the hospital bed but none of the machines surrounded him. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.

Chuck walked slowly towards the couch and was surprised when his father didn't move. They usually talked a bit or argued but there was interaction none the less. He knelt by the couch by his father's head.

Suddenly his eyes opened and his breathing was erratic. His eyes found Chuck's and Chuck took a hold of his hand.

"Dad…" Chuck whispered not knowing what to say.

"Disappoint…" Bart struggled to get the words out. Chuck lowered his gaze and clenched his jaw.

"I know dad, you're disappointed I couldn't be you." Chuck whispered softly and was surprised when his father responded, that he actually heard him.

"No, no, no…" Bart said desperately. He took his hand from Chuck's and brought it up to his son's cheek. Chuck's eyes filled with tears at how much compassion his father was showing but he was just a ghost.

"I'm disappointed that you tried." His father finished. Chuck let out a desperate breath and tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked down at his dad.

"I love you Chuck." He heard his father whisper. Chuck removed his hand from his mouth and held one of his father's hands in both of his.

"I love you too dad." Chuck whispered as he lowered his head to where he held his father's hands. He didn't know how long he knelt there but it was probably no more than a few minutes.

"Chuck?" a voice called from the direction of the bedroom. Chuck looked back to see Blair in a black night gown rubbing her eyes and looking at him strangely. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked back to the couch and his father was gone and all that was left were the pillows scattered on the couch. He pushed himself up from his knees and walked over to where Blair was standing. She could tell that he had been crying and pulled him close.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Chuck nodded against her hair as he encircled his arms around her.

"Yeah." She pulled back so she could see his face.

"Was it your father?" He nodded again. "How bad was it?"

"I think it was one of the best conversations we've ever had." Chuck said solemnly.

"Better late than never, right?" Blair said lightly and was relieved when she saw a small smile appear on Chuck's face.

"Right." He whispered and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back and brushed back some of his hair.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He replied and let her lead him back to the bedroom. It was the first night on this anniversary that Chuck had a good night of sleep. He sighed contently as he held Blair close and felt her breathing slow until she was finally asleep.

That was the last night Chuck saw his father and he was certainly fine with that. It didn't matter to him anymore that it had taken his father so long to tell him how he really felt and it didn't matter that it was his ghost who said it or maybe his own imagination.

But it was something.

xoxoxoxo

Reviews would be great!


End file.
